Purpose
by enoemos
Summary: Silas had no purpose in his life; then he found it, only to see it crashed by the Lone Wanderer. But this gave him just another purpose. Violence, OC, evil LW.


_I do not own Fallout._

The Wasteland was a cruel and unforgiving place. His father told him about it but Silas learned it the hard way. Later he taught his own son to trust no one and to be always on his guard.

Because Silas knew the life in the Wastes.

At the age of fourteen a raider party attacked his village, putting the huts on fire, killing and torturing the men, raping the women and then slicing them to pieces. Silas hid in a corner of the city hall's attic, silently crying and shaking from fear. He could hear some gunshots, which stopped after some time, to be replaced with the mad laughing of the raiders and the horrific cries of their victims. Hours later, he finally fell asleep, covering his ears with his tiny hands, haunted by the bloodcurdling images and sounds in his dreams.

After that he was alone. As if by a miracle he survived for years without settling anywhere, roaming the wastes, accompanied only by a dog called Spes he found near some garage.

First he learned to run for his life; later to shoot. He was taught by experience, not by some teacher, more than once escaping near death by starvation, dehydration, blood loss or radiation. Sometimes he would work as a mercenary, fighting being the only thing he was any good in.

But every time he killed someone, he remembered the slaughter of his village, every time he blew someone's brains out, he saw the face of his father. He never slept well.

After some time the hard life began wearing on him. Soon he became depressive and began thinking about his life, his accomplishments, his only friend, his dog. There was no one who would miss him; his life was not significant in this world. He was good at nothing besides killing and surviving.

He was so close to put a bullet in his head, realizing the lack of purpose in his life, but then he met _her_.

_Liana._

Liana always smiled, she gave him a shoulder to cry on, she kept him grounded. His dreams became less excruciating and he learned to laugh.

After Liana became pregnant they settled in a town called Megaton and Silas believed this was the end of his suffering. Now he had a purpose, something to live for: His family, Liana and his newborn son. He made some friends in the town.

Everything would be fine from now on. How wrong could he be?

Ten years later a boy, fresh out of the nearby vault 101, came to Megaton, in search of his father. Silas met him briefly and realized at once this guy was totally mad, thus Silas didn't let his son or his wife come anywhere near him. This didn't help.

The boy made some business with the shady character known as Mr. Burke and then both just disappeared. Before they left the town the boy fiddled around with the bomb; no one noticed it besides Silas, but he didn't suspect anything. He thought he'd never see them again near his family. And he was right, but in a different way.

He was in Big Town as it happened, trading some goods with the village; the mushroom cloud could be seen high in the sky and he even felt the shockwave reach him.

He has never run that fast.

But the only thing he found were some ruins, debris, ash. There was a sole survivor, Moira, the owner of the Craterside Supply, but now she looked just… uh. Ghoulificated.

He didn't know how long he cried before he finally walked away, with a void look in his eyes.

The wasteland was a cruel and unforgiving place.

Eventually Silas sat down on a bench on a hill that strangely managed to be not thrown over by the shockwave of the nuclear explosion. Devoid of any feel, placing a pistol in his lap he stared at the ruins of _his_ life.

But there was still something to do. He knew the face of this maniac… He would find him and he would demand justice. The rage grew inside him; it would keep him going, give him the determination to reach his goal.

He would become the judge and the executioner.

He was the one who would revenge the lives of the people of Megaton, his family, his friends.

Slowly standing up Silas patted his dog on the head.

"We have some work to do."

_Authors Note:_

_Well, how was that? _

_I wanted to make the lone Wanderer not some bright shining hero, but someone evil… And show this from the view of a victim of the LW. I mean: If some evil LW wandered around, killing people, someone would surly want to hunt him down besides the regulators… and there'd be certainly some people like Silas._

_What do you think about this story?_


End file.
